falloutfandomcom_zh-20200214-history
麥林托克營
* * * * |editor id =LocForestCampMcClintockLocation |footer =center|260px }} Camp McClintock is a location in the Forest region of Appalachia in 2102. Background Established in 2072,Graduation ceremony Camp McClintock Infantry Training Center was one of the premier training facilities in Appalachia and like nearly every other spot on the map, it did not escape the wave of automation before the Great War, where flesh and blood NCOs in charge of whipping recruits into shape were replaced with completely automated courses and robots. While the recruits hardly noticed a difference, it meant the world to the human staff, now relegated to desk jobs and oversight duties.Sgt. Elk's journal One of which, a USAF Sergeant Senior drill instructor by the name of O'Malley, kept a record of the attempted process of turning Mr. Gutsies into doing the job, beginning in May 2077.Camp McClintock terminal entries#Training Report - May 2077 June proved little progress, with the robot proving to be unable to climb up steep inclines or stairs, reverting to Mr. Handy programming, and killing a Private.Camp McClintock terminal entries#Training Report - June 2077 July was worse, with a Mr. Gutsy nearly burning down a barracks building due to another Private's negligence.Camp McClintock terminal entries#Training Report - July 2077 Finally, in August, 4 months after the transition began, it was declared complete, with O'Malley's service no longer required.Camp McClintock terminal entries#Training Report - August 2077 However, the automation proved to be a benefit for post-nuclear survivors, particularly Thomas Eckhart, who used the systems to promote his soldiers - and make Ellen Santiago the general he so badly needed for his plans. Layout Camp McClintock is a U.S. military camp populated by active Army Mister Gutsy units, including the commanding Master Sergeant Gutsy. The camp has functional automated uniform dispensers, ID scanners and a training course, as discovered by the overseer when she visited the camp. The main entrance has a guard house and gate. The main building sits in the center of the training grounds, and has two floors and an accessible rooftop. The barracks are southeast of the main building. Occasionally, super mutants may attack Camp McClintock via the front gates. The main building contains the Camp's weapons and armor workbenches, the uniform dispenser, and Overseer's cache with another one of her tapes, detailing her adventures at the Camp. Upstairs are the offices, with the Master Sergeant Gutsy (part of Back to Basic) upstairs int he south-eastern office. The office also contains a locked terminal and a wall safe. The barracks are wooden hut to the southeast of the main building, beyond the training stations. They contain beds (safe from disease), minor loot, and a uniform voucher necessary to obtain one from the dispenser. The IFV outside contains a locked loot crate. There are four training stations for the quest Back to Basic: * Patriotism, behind the main building. * Marksmanship, a firing range, left of the main building. * Agility, an obstacle course, right of the main building. * Live Fire, right of the main building, behind a rock face, past the Agility obstacle course. An ammunition vending machine is in the shack at the marksmanship firing range. A uniform dispenser is behind the counter of the main building. Crafting * Weapons workbench - Back left room, first floor of the main building. * Armor workbench - Back left room, first floor of the main building. 值得注意的物品 * 監管人日誌：麥林托克 - 行政大樓的監管人庫房裡。 * 制服分發紀錄 - 行政大樓軍需官前面桌上。 * 吉米的日記：5月2日 - 北部的尼森式桶形掩體(像機棚的建築，愛國精神課程任務地點)內，中間房間的文件櫃上。 * 艾爾克中士的日記 - 行政大樓前門近來附近桌上。 * 托佛的日記：6月9日 - 上述日記的地方，左邊房間櫃子抽屜。 * 《先鋒報》支持昆因·卡特 - 行政大樓的樓上。 * 畢業典禮 - 檢查站內，就在行政大樓前方。 * 設計圖：大型淨水器 - 上述監管人庫房內。 * 吉米的終端機密碼 - 愛國精神課程任務期間於上述吉米的日記獲得。 * 吉米的證據 - 愛國精神課程任務期間於吉米的終端機獲得。 * Uniform voucher - Random spawn in the left barracks. * Random magazine - On the cabinet next to the overseer's cache. * Random weapon mod - On the ground floor, inside a set of lockers next to an armor workbench. Related quests * Agility Course * Back to Basic * Live Fire Training Exercise * Marksmanship Course * The Messenger * Overseer's Mission * Patriotism Training Notes * In the Soldier's certificate awarded in Back to Basic, the base is referred to as Fort McClintock. Appearances Camp McClintock appears only in Fallout 76. Gallery F76 CMC Agility 2.png F76 CMC Agility 1.png F76 CMC 2.png F76 CMC Marksmanship Station.png F76 CMC JingoTrain.png F76 CMC Interior.png en:Camp McClintock ru:Лагерь Макклинток Category:Fallout 76 locations Category:United States Armed Forces locations Category:The Forest locations